Dance Class
by Wild Katt
Summary: T.K, Kari and Davis are all assigned a class project to do - a dance routine for the class. This is how they prepared for it.


  
DANCE CLASS  
  
  
Kari got up early that morning. It was a Saturday, so she had no real reason except... T.K.  
T.K knocked on her door right after she got dressed. 'Good timing!' Kari thought as she walked to the door and opened it. "Hey, come in!"  
"Has Davis come yet?" T.K asked.  
"No, He usually comes an hour early, so I told him to come at 8 instead of 7 am!"  
T.K laughed, "I bet if I invited him over to my house tomorrow, and said you wouldn't be there to practice, he would come an hour late!"  
"I know. He can be very predictable at times, can't he?" Kari said, "So have you decided on a song yet?"  
"No, I was going to wait for you two, so we can decide as a group; but I do have some ideas though..."  
Just as Kari was about to ask what his ideas were, Davis knocked at her door.  
She let him in, "Told you T.K!" T.K and Kari laughed, as Davis stood there confused.  
"Okay, I wasn't listening to the teacher, so what are we doing?" Davis asked sitting on Kari's couch.  
"We are now in the dance curriculum, so we have to make up a dance for a song and present it to the class." T.K said.  
"Uhmm, I was asking Kari, T.A!" Davis snapped crossing his arms and turned away from T.K, "So, Kari, what are we doing?"  
"Uhh, DANCING!!! You never listen unless I say it!"  
"How did you know?" Davis asked.  
"You are so dumb! You don't get it!" T.K said frustrated.  
"Huhh? What was that T.S? I wasn't listening." Davis said turning towards T.K, "Kari, could you repeat what he said?"  
Kari burst out laughing, "You... Don't... Get... It!" She stopped laughing and whipped away a tear (Ya, she was laughing that hard!).  
"Okay! We laughed at Davis enough one afternoon..." Davis said, trying to be smart.  
"Davis, it's the morning." T.K and Kari both burst out laughing again!   
"Kari! Kari! What's so funny?" Mrs. Kamiya asked walking into the living room.  
"Uhh, nothing mom..." Kari said holding herself back.   
"Okay, well, I'm leaving now, behave for your brother."  
"Sure mom, bye." Kari said closing the door behind her.  
"Ya Kari, behave for me!" Tai said leaning on his bedroom door.  
"Ohh, go tell it to your girlfriend!" Kari said whipping a throw pillow at Tai.  
"Hey! Now I know why they are called through pillows!" Tai said whipping it back, but Kari ducked and instead of hitting her, it hit Davis.  
"He's too dumb to move when a pillow is coming at him!" T.K said.  
"He's too dumb to move when a car is coming at him!" Kari said.  
"Hey! Shut up both of you! He's imitating me in every way he can! You diss him, you diss me!" Tai snapped.  
"That's what makes it more fun!" Kari laughed.  
"Okay. Right. I'm leaving." Tai said grabbing his winter coat and he left through the front door.  
"Bye, Taichi!" Kari called as he slammed the door behind him. "Okay, let's get started!"  
"Ya, what are we doing?" Davis asked.  
"I'll pretend I didn't hear that. So what are your song ideas, T.K?" Kari asked.  
T.K put a short list of the following songs on the coffee table: Nsync, It Makes Me Ill; Dream, He Loves You Not; 2Gether, The Hardest Part of Breaking Up; Backstreet Boys, The Call; Backstreet Boys, Get Another Boyfriend.  
"Let's do..." Kari looked over the list a couple times, "The Hardest Part of Breaking up."  
"Great! Uhh, what's "The Hardest Part of Breaking up"?" Davis asked.  
"Never mind. That's the song I wanted to do anyway!" T.K smiled.  
"Then it's settled. We're doing The Hardest Part of Breaking up! T.K, do you have a CD with that song on it?" Kari said excitedly.  
"Ya, I only listed songs I have on CD that I like!" T.K said handing her a CD he made of mix-and-match songs on it.  
"Okay, we should listen to it a couple times and think of moves we could actually use this time, DAVIS!"  
"What? It's not my fault the teacher flunked us for that last year!" Davis stuttered remembering back to last year's song. "Okay, maybe it was..."  
"What happened?" T.K asked.  
"You don't want to know!" Kari said glaring at Davis angrily, "Let's just say, the guys in my class last year liked it!"  
"That's enough info for me..." T.K said trying not to laugh, even though he felt jealous because the guys last year were thinking about her!   
"Enough about that topic, let's turn on that CD!" Davis said putting the CD into the player. They listened to it over and over again, until they all (a miracle in Davis' case) had it memorized.  
They spent hours going over different moves, and getting the right ones down, and ignoring Davis' dance suggestions! They finally got all the moves down, but they just needed to practice them!   
"Uhh, my mom is going to work in a couple minutes, I have to go home and baby-sit June." Davis said grabbing his coat, "I'll try to remember to practice on my own, but there are no guarantees..."  
Just as Davis was going to leave, T.K perked up. "Hey, I know you won't remember to practice tonight, so maybe tomorrow afternoon, say around 3, do you want to come over to my house? We can practice there."   
"Sure, Kari, will you go?" Davis asked.  
Kari looked over at T.K, he was looking at Davis, "No, I have a family reunion to go to, but you two have fun."  
"Well..." Davis thought, he already agreed to go to T.K's house; he couldn't back out now, "ya, I'll have fun, guaranteed. See you then..." Davis left. 'I know, I'll go over an hour late, then leave early! Great idea!' He thought.  
"Are you serious, you can't go?" T.K asked.  
"No. Our reunion was last weekend. Don't you remember, I didn't show up for Davis' birthday party?"  
"Ohh, that's why you didn't make it then! I thought you did that just to avoid him!" T.K laughed, "He thought you're lying too!"  
"I actually wanted to go..."  
"Why?"  
"Uhh, no reason..."  
"No, why?"  
"Uhh, you were there. He also said it was a dancing party."  
"Ya, he canceled the DJ because you weren't there."  
"Ohh, you must have had a horrible time then..."  
"No, actually, I didn't. June was there. I said Matt had this huge obsessive crush on her, and she hung on my every word. Matt's life has been **** ever since!" T.K smiled and crossed his arms, "He doesn't live with me, so he can't beet me up after school, or on the weekend, or ever, and I don't intend on visiting any time soon, not when he's in that kind of mood!" Kari laughed.   
"Is that why you've been wearing that long collared black coat for that past week?"  
"Yup." T.K said looking at his watch, "Ohh, I should go before Matt's band finishes their concert, he passes my path on my way home to his house. I have to beet him there!"  
"Ya, bye T.K."   
"Uhh, so are you coming to my house tomorrow for practice?" T.K asked grabbing his long black coat.  
"Ya, three o'clock, no later." Kari answered; she shut the door behind T.K.  
Ten minutes after T.K left, Ken came pounding on Kari's door. "Whoa! Ken, what's up with you?" Kari asked surprised to see him, "Aren't you supposed to..."   
"Ya, be in Mexico for the weekend, is T.K still here? He has my Digivice! I need it before I leave!"  
"Uhh, he was here, but he left ten minutes ago."  
"I checked at his house about two minutes ago, his mom said he was here."  
"He should be home by now... Unless. I have to go!" Kari ran passed Ken and right outside, she forgot her jacket, but she didn't care. Ken followed her down a dark ally, T.K's short-cut home, the one that T.K crosses paths with Matt. Sure enough, T.K was leaning against a small dumpster. He had a bleeding nose, a scrapped knee and a black eye!  
"Matt's concert ended early..." He said wiping off his upper lip of blood. "That jerk, he got me..." He made an attempt to get up, but failed, "How did you know I was down here?" He asked Kari, who was now kneeling next to him, she seamed angrier then T.K was!  
"I can't believe he did this to you! All over a stupid prank?"  
"Ya, how did you know he was down here?" Ken asked helping T.K to his feet.  
"You told me earlier, you cross paths with Matt, and Matt was angry at you. I also knew Matt would end his concert early because there was a five minute blackout. The blackout caused his concert to end early, making you cross paths! Besides, you weren't at your home or at mine!" Kari explained.   
T.K smiled, "Thanks for helping me." T.K said, Kari was walking alongside of T.K, and Ken was helping T.K walk. T.K leaned over and kissed Kari's cheek. She blushed, then she kissed him back.   
Ken rolled his eyes, "This is getting mushy, here, Kari take him from here!" T.K put his arm around Kari and they walked to his house, undisturbed by anyone like Tai or Davis!   
  
THE END  
  



End file.
